ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeepers creepers
PLOT The episode starts with the team preparing their halloween costumes Kevin is Frankenstein Gwen is luckygirl (from the original series) and Ben is thinking what alien is best suited for halloween he activates his Infimatrix and dials up Eyeguy then transforms into him. The team split up to go trick or treating Kevin spots some kind of alien in the sky Kevin alerts Ben and Gwen but the badges are not seeming to work right so Kevin goes alone to fight this alien but he suddenly sees his evil self and he fights but when Gwen and Ben look at kevin he is fighting nobody at all Gwen using her mana powers detects that Kevin is seeing his evil self she tells Ben that someone or somthing is making him see things he doesn´t want to see Ben spots the alien and fires a blast from one of Eyeguy´s eyes and hits the alien Ben goes to see it from up close it looks like Echo-Echo but its taller and has no mouth the infimatrix scans the aliens DNA but just when Ben was about to fire another blast the alien flees and Kevin comes to his senses Ben turns back to normal and the team are just wondering what kind of alien was that.The team are at Kevins garage Ben dials up the new alien and transforms into him Bens new alien is called Creeper he then discovers that the creatures powers make others see the bad things about themselves Ben also discovers that Creeper can shapshift and has superstrength Ben turns back to normal Kevin turns on his radio and hears the news reporter say that theres a alien creature attacking people at a the Bellwood cinema the team go to the lace where the alien has attacked Ben transforms into a new alien called Overflow an alien whos whole body is made of water Ben then attacks the alien Bens new alien overflow also has electricity powers so Ben uses it to harm the alien Ben throws the alien then Gwen catches it and sends it flying to Kevin who throws a hammer punch that sends the alien flying the team think that they have beat the alien only to find out that the alien is still standing every thing the team did was a illusion created by the alien Ben turns into Big Chill and turns invisble but the alien can see Ben while in his intangeble form the alien shoots a lazerbeam from its eyes sending big chill smashing through cars and houses Ben as big chill then says '' this is the worst halloween ever '' Kevin and Gwen are fighting the alien but the alien makes them see things they don´t want to see Ben who is far away turns into jetray and flies really fast catching the alien and then sends it flying for real Ben then turns into Creeper and makes the team wake up from fighting nothing Ben and Creeper whos comes back square off Ben throws blows and kicks then discovers that his new form can bend thin or become fat Ben uses this to his advantage just when the alien wants to shoot Ben with its eyes Ben dodges the attacks becoming thin as paper then he turns sideways and his so thin that the alien can´t even see him Ben appears in front of the alien the turns into Humungousaur punches the alien then throws it in the air just when the alien was about to fall down Ben sends a hard slamming punch the alien is unconcious and the plumbers arrive to take it to its home planet.The episode ends with the team trick or treating together and then eating all the candy Major events *Ben turns into overflow and creeper for the first time *Eyeguy returns Infimatrix alien Debuts *Creeper *Overflow Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains *The alien Aliens used *Echo-Echo *Creeper *Overflow *Bigchill *Jetray *Humungousaur Category:Episodes